


justifiable retribution

by AthenaDione



Category: DCU, Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaDione/pseuds/AthenaDione
Summary: Damian doesn’t take too kindly to news reporters who critique Raven...[One-Shot]
Relationships: Raven & Damian Wayne, Raven/Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	justifiable retribution

As soon as she learns of where he’s stormed off to she follows shortly after. 

The sound of drawers slamming is the first thing she hears before she steps foot into the medbay. Upon entry, its occupant is seen with his back turned to her, rummaging through the supplies. It doesn’t take long to find the antiseptic ointment and he slams that drawer too before turning to sit on the exam table. Emerald eyes look up to meet hers and they stare at each other for a moment. 

He’s angry, that much she can tell even without her empathy. His eyes are still brimming with a quiet rage and she can see the sharp set of his jaw, closed shut. The hand that’s not bloodied is clenched tight, nearly shaking. Then he tears his eyes from her and he grabs the hydrogen peroxide and a cotton ball. 

She watches him for a moment as he cleans the blood off his knuckles, not wincing at the stinging pain she knows he must be feeling. Aware of her presence but choosing to ignore her anyway, he continues to clean his hand without a word. Then, she sighs and strides across the room with silent steps,

“You shouldn’t have done that you know.” 

The muscles in his shoulders tense, but he says nothing; just swallows and pointedly looks away from her and down at his hand. Her eyes flick down to his wrinkled white business shirt and the tie that hung loosely around his neck, zeroing in on the few splatters of dried blood on them. His mask lays abandoned on the table beside him. 

Everything had been going well at the press conference she thought. They had been taking questions from reporters and someone had asked her something about her demon-half. Then someone had quipped a remark that Raven didn’t quite catch… 

Raven arches a brow when Damian lathers his knuckles in the antibiotic ointment none too gently, then only half-attempts at wrapping the bandage around them. It was poor handiwork, though it was certainly difficult to wrap something with just one hand. She sighs and steps forward, taking his hand in both of hers delicately. 

He inhales sharply at the impact, but doesn’t pull away. He just stares when she unwraps his hand, then murmurs her mantra. Her own hands shine a glittery black, and she slowly patches the skin on his knuckles back together. 

“That reporter must have said something pretty  _ nasty _ to get that kind of reaction out of you.” She ventures, clicking her tongue. She watches Damian grind his teeth and tear his gaze from her. 

“You shouldn’t have done that Damian.” She tells him again and this time he scoffs,

“You didn’t hear what he said,” The hand that’s not in hers reaches up to run through his disheveled hair in a show of frustration, “The things he said about  _ you…”  _ He looks back up at her, “he deserved it.” 

She’d heard some of the things that were said about her when she was walking up the podium. She could feel their speculative glances and the distrust in their auras- but that was only a small handful of people compared to those who accepted her wholeheartedly.

“A black eye and a dislocated jaw?” She asks drily with a raised brow. She knows for a fact that anything that man could have said wouldn’t warrant a reaction that extreme. 

“Lucky for him that’s all he walked away with.” He says.

Raven presses her lips into a firm line but focuses until his hand is healed. She had seen Superman physically pull Damian away from that man. He had certainly caused an uproar at his outburst, and she imagines that Batman will have his hands full the next few days issuing an official statement and apology. He’ll probably make Damian issue the apology himself. 

When she’s done she doesn’t let go of his hand until he looks at her again. “People lash out when they’re afraid Damian,” She squeezes his hand gently but firmly, “and people are afraid of what they don’t know.” 

“That doesn't matter Raven, he said things, bad things, about  _ you _ .” He looks at her imploringly, “I’m not going to let that slide, do you understand? It’s not  _ fair  _ that you should have to be subjected to bullish journalism like that.” 

“You should be used to people having different opinions by now.” She says matter of factly. 

“But he doesn’t know how much you sacrifice  _ everyday _ just to be able to protect people like him.” He spits out. She ignores the pang in her chest at his words. 

“How good of you to defend my honor.” She teases, a grin tugging at the corners of her mouth. Damian’s scowl grows,

“Tch, it’s not funny.” His eyes narrow, “You shouldn’t be making excuses for those idiots either.” 

Raven’s small smile disappears. “You think I don’t know what people are saying about me?” She sighs, letting go of his hand. “I realize that there are people who believe me to be evil, but what would they think if I attacked every person who thought that, like you did this afternoon?”  _ She certainly wouldn’t be allowed on stage at a Justice League conference.  _

“So what? You just let them say whatever they want about you? Well I will  _ not. _ ” 

She stills and looks at him. She watches him swallow back his anger at her injustice and she’s taken aback at the vehemence in his voice.

For some reason she feels as if the tension in the room is from something else besides the brawl he had just gotten into. Like there’s something more to this that she’s missing. Her brows draw together, “Damian, why does this bother you so much?” 

He quirks his head and then shakes it, and she thinks that he’s not going to respond at all. But then he grabs her upper arms firm enough for his fingers to dig slightly into her skin but not enough to cause any real pain. Her eyes widen at the seriousness in his gaze,

“Since you need me to spell it out for you I will.” He then reaches up to cup her face and she suddenly can’t breathe when he draws closer to her, enough to feel his breath brush against her skin.

“I love you.” 

Time stops completely at his admission and everything ceases except for him. A rush of emotion fills her when he tugs her closer to step in between his legs. She doesn't know how he’s not distracted by her suddenly very rapidly beating heart when his fingers lift her chin and his lips brush delicately against hers. 

There’s a pause and he searches her face for a moment and when she’s certain he’s going to pull away, he finally dips his head to capture her lips. She melts into his arms and when his tongue swipes across her lips she  _ moans _ , allowing him entrance into her mouth. He kisses her thoroughly, full of  _ love  _ and slowly all of the anger in his aura dissipates and is fueled with a different emotion: passion. And she doesn’t know how a kiss can incite so many feelings inside of her, but he manages to make their first one absolutely  _ perfect _ . 

Eventually he pulls back to allow them both to breathe and her chest heaves, breathing heavily. Slowly, a grin grows on his face and he rests his forehead against hers and she can’t help the own grin that graces her features. 

“Tell me again.” She says. He laughs softly and brushes his fingers across her lips lovingly,

“I love you, Raven.” 

She smiles fully and responds by pulling him into another heated kiss. 

  
  
  



End file.
